If Looks Could Kill
by Lady Tavia
Summary: [oneshot] Inuyasha has a new friend...alcohol


**Author's little blurb: **I just wanted to say that this is my first fic posted, and I hope you guys enjoy it!

_If Looks Could Kill_

Lady Tavia

Tides of color swirled about his head in all different shapes and forms. Reds, greens, blues, oranges, and purples blended, melted together and separated endlessly, like some kind of disco acid trip.

A midnight blue feline appeared in his line of vision and sat, on nothing, like a majestic goddess. The space around her accompanied her perfect posture and twitching tail with an air of importance. A golden medallion hung from her breast, talking the shape of a disk mounted in the center of a pair of wings. It faintly reminded him of something old, and oddly Egyptian.

She purred soothingly and squeezed her eyes, inviting him to run his fingers through her softer-than-silk fur. The crescent moon on her forehead glowed a warm golden hue. He reached out a tentative hand to stroke the beautiful creature, but something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. The colors forming the background all shifted and coalesced together to one single shade – black.

"Sesshomaru…"

His name sounded muffled and distant in the dense air.

"Sesshomaru…" it called again, a bit more demanding this time. His hand had almost reached the precious feline when, suddenly, she stood and burned a bright red. She was morphing, changing in to a massive, ugly cat demon.

"Sesshomaru!" it screeched and lunged for him.

He woke with a jump. 'Odd dream,' he thought.

"Sesshomaru!" A muffled, angry voice called his name, and furious knocking ensued. He glanced at the clock. 2:43 am. Wonderful.

He groaned and groped for the light switch. A small bedside lamp flickered to life as he pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and headed toward the racket – his front door.

"Sesshomaru, get your ass out of bed!" the voice called.

He hesitantly cracked open the door. A tall, beautiful, and very irate woman stood there, half-holding, half-dragging a very inebriated hanyou. She pushed passed him and roughly heaved the prone form onto the nearest couch. Straightening her lacy blue tank top, she stared directly into the calm demon's amber eyes.

"This is the third time this week," she informed him. Her hands angrily resting on her hips served only to make her look as furious as she felt.

He raised an eyebrow in response. "And?"

"You're his goddamned brother, do something about it!" she shouted. "I don't care if he lost his damned girlfriend, or whatever the fuck happened. He can't keep showing up absolutely _plowed_ on my doorstep every night. I swear, if I weren't your landlord, I would have called the cops by now. He's only seventeen, for Christ's sake!"

Sesshomaru had heard this particular lecture before and was growing very tired of it. He stared off at the wall while she berated him. Noticing he wasn't listening, or even _looking_ at her, _again, _she walked right up to him and put her face inches from his.

That caught his attention.

Her sweet, earthy scent filled his sensitive nose and deep, midnight blue eyes met his in a hard scowl. They glowed bright with anger, bright enough to be seen even in the dark room.

"Clean him up and get him some help or I have no choice but to do it for you," she hissed.

A loud snore and a grunt from the (adorable) drunk hanging off the couch broke the tense silence between the two. She walked around Sesshomaru and to the door.

"I can't have drunken minors stumbling around my complex, understand?"

"Of course, Tashida-sama," he mocked.

She stopped in the doorway and looked back at him with an annoyed face. "You know I hate it when you call me that. Besides, _you're_ the older one, Yakusa-_sama_."

With that, she turned and left, her long, brunette braid swinging behind her. 'Why is it that I can never stay mad at him?' she wondered. 'His brother's been like this for a week and I haven't done anything but threaten him.'

A little voice in the back of her head piped up. 'Maybe it's because he's completely gorgeous?' She blushed slightly at the memory of him in nothing but baggy jeans. She had to admit; he looked _damn_ good without a shirt on. 'His hair, the way it complements his skin…and those eyes! I could stare at them for hours…' The lock to her own apartment clicked open, snapping her out of her wandering thoughts.

After a few stubbed toes and colorful new curses, she found her way through the clutter and to her bedroom, where she dumped herself onto her thick, fluffy bed and sank back into dreamland, for the second time that night.

------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru mumbled something about a 'worthless mutt' as he walked past the figure sprawled on the couch. If looks could kill…

------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha woke the next morning with a splitting headache. Groaning quite loudly, he heaved himself off the sofa and trudged to the bathroom. As he turned on the faucet, something caught his eye in the mirror. He looked up and growled. A small, yellow sticky-note was attached to his forehead. "Sesshomaru…"

He pulled the note off his head and winced as some hair came with it.

You're going to get us evicted, you stupid git

----------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

So? What do you guys think? I'm not sure if I want to leave it there as a one-shot or pick it up and form a whole story. I've already written more, but it seems to me like it could end there without any problems. Anyway, feedback is wonderful!


End file.
